


wow you really suck

by coralinejones



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Kissing, M/M, a bit of angst??? we will see, maybe ?, richie and eddie love each other but are too stupid to do something about it, stan is annoyed with richie 24/7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralinejones/pseuds/coralinejones
Summary: richie lives in new york with stanley. eddie lives there too. but richie doesn't know that. will the empty feeling in richie's chest ever disappear? will he ever find the right person and finally get over his high school crush on his best friend?aka richie wears glasses but is still blind when it comes to love which mike finds amusing, ben is a supportive friend, stanley is annoyed with richie as always while keeping a long distance relationship with bill and beverly wants to hear all the gossip about richie and eddie's attempts to finally end up together.! written in lowercase, hope you won’t mind !





	1. everything’s so wrong without you

"come on, stan! just this one time!" richie literally begged his roommate on his knees, the other boy just staring at him in utter annoyance.  
"no, richie. you've known it for a week! no way i'm going with you."  
richie scoffed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "it's not my fault billiam chose to facetime today. come on, this week's party theme is the eighties, it's gonna be fun." richie tried again. 

the thing was that richie and stanley were studying in new york and therefore living there in a small apartment together, while bill was in washington studying architecture. which made bill's relationship with stan a bit difficult, to say the least. so that was why they used to facetime every friday to keep in touch when they both had some time off from studying. stanley believed that it kept him going through the whole week. maybe he was right, maybe it really did. 

stan sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
"okay, you know what, richie? if you let me be, i'll go to the next one, is that enough to make you finally shut up? now go, please, bill's gonna call soon."  
richie smiled as if he just won the lottery, ruffled stan's curly hair and left the apartment before stanley got enough time to kill him for messing up his hair right before the call with bill.  
a normal night in the Tozier and Uris residence, really. 

-

the party was held in an apartment owned by one of richie's classmates from the university he and stan attended.  
henry, the classmate, liked to have themed parties every week. richie kinda liked it, thought it was a good idea and a great way to chill out after all the studying. he needed some distractions and a party definitely sounded better than having to listen to stan and bill's sickeningly sweet conversation. 

as richie walked in he noticed his friend mike waving at him enthusiastically. so he smiled and waved back, making his way through the crowd and straight to mike.  
"almost thought you wouldn't come." mike greeted richie, earning a smirk from him.  
"and miss the opportunity to have some fun? never, mikey, never."  
mike rolled his eyes at the nickname but brought richie into a quick hug nevertheless. they haven't seen each other in almost a month and he missed him. exams were a bitch.  
"so, how was the date with jessica?" mike teased, knowing very well that the date went horribly, or at least that was what stanley told him.  
"oh mike, my boy. let's just say she still texts me because of how awesome i was in bed." richie winked at mike.  
the date went horribly because jessica wanted to watch a movie at her house and let's just say that richie hit on her older brother and it was a mess. richie didn't give a fuck, though. he didn't like jessica anyway. 

the truth was, richie didn't really like anyone except for his friends for the past few months. he wanted to date someone, even just hook up with someone, he really did, but he just felt as if no one was good enough. he didn't know why and he hated himself for that.  
maybe he was fucked up somehow. maybe he still couldn't get rid of his stupid high school crush on his friend who was god knows where. he could have at least called, that was for sure. after all they've been through. 

miked just laughed and shook his head. "okay, okay. whatever you say, man. let's get some drinks." 

-

meanwhile, eddie was cuddled in a blanket on his small chair in the living room, ben sitting on a couch on the other side of the room, reading a book. 

"have you heard from beverly lately?" eddie asked curiously, playing with the hem of the soft blanket.  
he hasn't heard from her in a while and the worries that maybe she broke up with ben started occupying his mind.  
ben looked up from the book and smiled, eddie letting out a breath of relief at ben's smile. no bad news then.  
"yeah, actually. she called me yesterday. told me about her trip to DC with her friends."  
"oh, so she visited bill?" eddie asked softly, worrying a bit that ben didn't like that, even though beverly and bill broke up a long time ago.  
ben nodded, his smile still bright on his face, no need to question his relationship with beverly which was built on complete trust.  
"yeah, she did. he showed her around the city and helped her find some nice coffee shops. she said that he looked happy there."  
eddie smiled at that. "i still can't believe how well his relationship with stanley is working out. i mean, they see each other twice a year max."  
ben shrugged. "i mean, yeah. but they love each other a lot, so that's why it's working out. what about you and richie? still no call?"  
eddie went silent immediately. he didn't like talking about richie.  
"nothing to talk about. he still ignores me."  
ben sighed and nodded. "you could always ask stan for some explanation?"  
eddie shook his head.  
"no, richie just doesn't want to see me. and you know what? i don't want to see him, either. fuck his ugly face." 

ben just nodded and went back to reading his book before he would say something wrong. it was painfully obvious that eddie wanted to see him. that he still cared about richie. that maybe it wasn't just some stupid high school crush thing. 

eddie felt terrible. he hated when someone mentioned richie. his best friend who kept ignoring him for more than a year now, even though they both lived in the same city.  
stanley always tried to start a conversation about the whole richie thing whenever he met up with eddie, but eddie always shrugged him off. he didn't understand it. he thought that whatever was between them in high school was maybe more than just a stupid crush.  
but then eddie moved to new york to study and richie took a break from school and stayed in derry and they got separated and completely lost touch for the next year.  
and then he found out that richie got into a university in new york as well, sharing an apartment with stanley who transferred from florida. eddie thought it was almost a miracle at that time.  
and apparently bill informed richie about the fact that eddie is indeed in new york as well, insisting that he should contact him, but richie never did.  
so eddie just sadly accepted the fact that he didn't mean anything to richie anymore. that maybe he never did mean anything to him.  
eddie sighed, he really needed to find someone else. someone who would make him forget richie, someone nice and caring. 

"ben? are you going to the party next week? the one ryan and henry are having."  
"the neon lights one?" ben asked.  
"yup, that one. are you going? i thought about it, but i don't want to go alone. please?"  
ben thought about it for a second, looking uncertain.  
"i don't know, eddie. you know i'm not really into parties."  
"come on, ben. please. it's gonna be fun. you know what? you can bring your book just in case you don't enjoy it, okay? i'm sure there's gonna be some empty room in the apartment where you could read."  
ben sighed. eddie had that one specific hopeful look in his eyes that made it hard to say no to him.  
"okay, i will go with you. just... don't get drunk, please? it's impossible to get you back home then."  
eddie laughed at that. there were many memories connected to ben's request.  
"okay, no drinking. pinky promise."  
ben smiled in return and got back to reading. 

-

richie danced with some random guy he never met, surrounded by other people from all sides. the music was too loud to talk over, the lights colorful and the energy from the dancing overwhelming; exactly what richie liked. 

the guy kept subtly touching him. fingers brushing against his arm, then his chest and hip, but only for a fraction of a second, barely noticeable.  
richie didn't mind that much.  
not yet, at least.  
he thought the guy was pretty cute. tall and blonde, not exactly his type but whatever. 

richie moved a bit closer while dancing, because if the guy wanted to tease, then so could richie. but the guy didn't hesitate, not even for a second. he leaned down, his fingers touching richie's jaw and pulling his face closer. so richie thought 'why the fuck not' and closed the gap between them, their lips pushing together. 

it was nice, but richie still felt as if something was missing, as if it was wrong.  
he ignored the thoughts, deepening the kiss. maybe this could feel right. 

but then the guy slid his hands down onto richie's ass and that was the exact moment richie decided how much it bored him. it was wrong.  
he placed his hands on the guy's chest and pulled away from him, earning an annoyed scoff in return. now it didn't just bore him, the scoff made him hate the whole situation.  
did the guy actually think he had some right to do whatever he wanted to him or what in the actual fuck was his problem. 

richie rolled his eyes, turned around and went to the small bar for another drink instead. after doing that he decided to head back home, so that stan could use his favorite phrase 'i told you so', to make sure richie knew he should had stayed at home instead. 

after all those years at high school back in derry, stan still defended his long negative opinion on parties.  
and at that moment, richie thought that maybe, just maybe, stan was right. 

but he was still sure about his decision to attend the next party anyway, because what do you know? maybe he'd find the right person there. maybe he would finally feel something towards someone.  
richie had a good feeling about the decision.  
maybe.


	2. everything’s so cold without you

**derry - 2 years ago, december**

"what the actual fuck are you doing?! are you out of your mind?" eddie whispered at the sight of richie who was unsuccessfully trying to climb through eddie's now open window, but nevertheless reaching his arm out to him and helping him get inside his warm room.

it was freezing outside, the snow fresh on the ground and rooftops, and extremely dark, so dark that even the few street lamps outside didn't help shit.

richie ignored eddie's question and stumbled inside, falling onto the carpeted floor but quickly getting up and smiling at eddie happily.

"nice to see you too, my dear."

eddie rolled his eyes and closed the window before more cold air would get inside. he then turned back to richie, his hands on his hips.

"so why exactly are you in my room at three in the morning?"

richie shrugged and sat down onto the edge of eddie's bed, knowing that eddie wouldn't want him sitting on his blanket in dirty clothes.

"isn't it obvious?"

eddie looked pretty funny to richie in that exact moment. the combination of pajamas with small rainbows and the expression on his face that made him look as if he was capable of murder was truly an odd, and at the same time hilarious, combination.

so richie laughed.

and that was the last straw.

in one quick movement eddie took a pillow from his bed and smacked richie so hard he fell onto his back.

"woah, woah, woah. what the fuck, eds?!" richie looked up at eddie in surprise.

eddie crossed him arms on his chest. "you woke me up."

richie scoffed and sat up. "well, duh. i have a christmas gift for you and i didn't feel like waiting until tomorrow to give it to you."

the expression on eddie's face softened and a hint of curiosity was visible in his eyes for a second. "oh my god, you're literally the dumbest person i know."

richie smirked. "but you love that."

eddie rolled his eyes again and sat onto the bed next to richie, wrapping his blanket around his cold body. pajamas didn't do shit during winters in derry. it was almost as if he was naked. so a huge blanket was always a good idea.

"take off your clothes, you're wet from the snow and it's ruining my perfectly warm bed."

richie chuckled, standing up and taking off his coat and shoes. "my dear eds, you really know how to get a boy out of his clothes. you gonna ask me to get under that blanket with you too now?"

"i can also throw you out of my window into the cold night if you don't shut the fuck up right now."

richie raised his hands in surrender and took off his hoodie, leaving only his sweatpants and t-shirt on. "so, can i sit on your bed now?"

eddie nodded and scooted to one side of the bed to make some space for richie who immediately fell face down onto the mattress. eddie couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his mouth at the sight.

"you gonna break your glasses one day if you keep doing this shit, you know."

richie smiled and turned onto his back, staring up at eddie.

"it would be worth it. also duct tape fixes everything."

eddie chuckled. they were quiet for a moment and then richie sighed. "your room is so much warmer and nicer than mine, i'm jealous."  

"is that why you came tonight?"

richie chuckled and closed his eyes. "would you kill me if i turned your sentence into a dirty joke?"

eddie almost smacked richie with his pillow again.

"not funny. i thought we were having a serious conversation about your shitty room. do you wanna talk about it? is it your parents again?" eddie asked, hoping he didn't go too far.

he knew richie's parents were fucked up and that they were the reason why richie's eyes sometimes looked sad behind all his stupid jokes. like tonight. he never really brought it up in their conversations, he never really talked about them, but it was still obvious, eddie wasn't stupid.

richie was quiet for a few seconds and then simply shrugged, his eyes still closed. "i don't really know what to say, you know? it's just all shitty."

eddie observed richie's face, thinking about what to say to make it right, to make richie laugh again.

his curly hair was all messy, his cheeks pink and lips red from the cold air outside. he looked beautiful.

it was the worst moment to think this but eddie felt like kissing him right then and there. he wanted to let richie know that he is loved and that someone cares for him so much.

more than his shitty parents.

eddie wanted to let him know that he wasn't alone.

but he couldn't do it. it would be wrong on so many levels. they were best friends. it would be wrong.

instead of talking, eddie took his blanket off his shoulders and put it down onto richie, wrapping it around his cold body and then laying down next to him and pulling him into a hug. it was the best he could do if richie didn't feel like talking.

richie's hand rested softly on eddie's waist. and it felt right. peaceful. a bit like home.

they stayed like that until eddie's arm that was trapped under richie's body started to hurt.

"richie?"

richie mumbled something into eddie's chest and pulled him closer. it made eddie feel weird. it felt too intimate.

and they were just best friends, right? _straight_ best friends.

eddie knew he was lying to himself, but he had to.

they were in derry.

he couldn't be himself there.

eddie sighed, pushing richie away from him slowly. "richie, come on. my arm is dying, you're heavy."

richie pulled away, looking at eddie in faked shock. "you calling me fat, eds?"

eddie rolled his eyes for the millionth time that evening and sat up, stretching his arms. "when do you plan to give me the gift?"

richie laughed, rolled out of bed and walked over to his jacket on the floor, taking a small box from the pocket.

"eager, huh?"

eddie didn't even bother to answer as richie sat back onto the bed and handed eddie the small box.

"merry christmas."

eddie opened the box in anticipation, grateful that richie didn't use wrapping paper that would take him ages to get rid of, finding a blue polaroid inside.

eddie looked up at richie quickly and then back at the box and then back at richie again. he could sense the excitement radiating from richie. he was trying to not let it show, but it was obvious; he was waiting for eddie's reaction.

"you don't like it?" richie asked, trying to make the whole sentence into a joke but the disappointment and uncertainty was obvious in his voice.

eddie shook his head quickly and smiled at richie. "no! i love it, richie. it's just... you didn't have to buy me a gift. it must had been expensive."

richie smiled. it was one of those sincere smiles. eddie loved those. "i wanted to."

eddie smiled back at him and took the camera into his small hands, examining it. he really really liked it. it was possibly the best gift he's ever gotten.

the overwhelming feeling of wanting to kiss richie was back and eddie struggled to suppress it. his eyes locked with richie's, both boys staring at each other in complete silence, the quickened beat of their hearts being the only sound in the room. or at least that was how it felt to them.

eddie swore he saw richie's face moving closer to his hesitantly, but before he could find out where _that_ would go, he broke eye contact and turned on the camera with a loud 'click' sound.

"let's take a picture, i want this moment memorized forever." eddie stated and moved closer to richie.

with their heads pressed together, richie's curls tickling eddie's cheek, eddie smiled happily and pressed a button on the camera, taking the picture.

forever memorized.

 **new** **york -** **present** **day**

eddie stared at the small polaroid picture of him and richie that he held in his hand. he kept it in a small box under his bed along with other things he brought with himself to new york as a memory of derry and his home.

he remembered how that one december night was the first time he felt like kissing his best friend.

he remembered all the confusing feelings that followed the next week and the inevitable explanation to all of them.

he remembered how strong his love towards richie was after some time and thinking, and how he wondered whether richie felt the same.

eddie regretted never asking richie that question; whether he possibly liked him back. he always had a feeling that there was more than just friendship between them.

but now he had an answer; richie didn't give a fuck about him.

it was the only explanation for the fact that richie just kept ignoring him for a whole year. and it hurt. it really did.

even if there wasn't more than just friendship between them, and eddie was just imagining stuff, they were still friends, best friends even. and there was no reason for richie to ignore him.

eddie shook his head, put the photo back into the box and pushed it under his bed before he would get angry. and even more unhappy.

-

richie spent the whole week doing nothing interesting in particular. he went to some classes, did all his assignments with stanley and then just watched the tv until it was late night and stanley turned it off without asking him first, so he could sleep in peace.

it was also starting to get cold outside. and it made richie depressed.

cold weather, especially cold weather accompanied by either rain or snow, was the worst when it was mixed with the feeling of loneliness.

where was eddie and his warm blanket when you needed them, right?!

richie still didn't understand what the hell happened with eddie and mainly; what happened to their friendship.

richie sometimes thought about asking stanley. hell, he thought about it almost every day, because he was pretty sure that stan had all the answers and he knew for a fact that he stayed in touch with eddie as well as the rest of their friends.

but he never asked.

if eddie had a reason not to talk to him, then he should probably respect it, right?

that was what richie kept telling himself, but the truth was that he didn't try to reach out and contact eddie because he was angry.

and hurt.

and out of spite, he just decided to ignore eddie as well. because both could play the game of pretending the other one isn't real.

richie shook his head to get rid of all the thoughts and just tried to think about the party he decided to attend at the end of the week. he thought that maybe getting wasted could be a good idea.

-

the week flew by quickly and it was finally friday. and it was cold outside. real cold. people started wearing long coats and boots. eddie thought it was a good change from the hot weather. a change for the better for sure.

eddie was standing in front of his closet, trying to figure out what exactly to wear to this neon themed party. he was starting to get nervous and even considered staying at home instead. ben liked the idea of staying at home.

"eddie, i still think it's not the best idea to go." ben protested once again just as eddie was pulling a bright blue sweater over his head.

"ben, you'll have a great time, don't worry. and you will have your books with you. so, no more complaining, please?" eddie replied and pulled on a pair of jeans and some nice warm socks to protect him from the cold weather outside.

ben sighed and nodded. "okay, sorry. no more complaints, i promise."

eddie smiled. "thank you."

they left their apartment and headed to the subway around eight in the evening. the sky was slowly turning into dark shades of blue and grey and eddie felt a bit uneasy. he hoped the party would be at least worth all this.

-

richie sighed dramatically in front of the mirror and turned to face stanley.

"stan, i look terrible. help me."

stanley chuckled and shrugged, looking over richie's bright pink shirt, yellow pants and bright green socks.

"you always look terrible, this outfit doesn't make a difference, to be quite honest."

"wow. stan the man strikes again." richie placed his hands on his chest right above his heart, pretending as if he got shot.

stanley just rolled his eyes and sat onto the couch, going through their dvd collection and trying to pick some nice lighthearted movie for the night.

richie looked back into the mirror and ran his hand through his dark hair. at least something looked nice.

then he sighed again and turned around on the heel of his worn out vans sneaker. "see you later, stan. enjoy your extremely boring night with your lame ass romantic comedy and jerking off with billiam over facetime."

stanley turned towards richie, shocked, but not taking his words too seriously. he knew richie just wanted to get his ass to that party somehow and that he would do anything to achieve that, even if it meant insulting him.

stanley never fell for that. you could say that he was immune to richie.

"what the hell was that for, richie? we don't jerk off together over facetime, that's disgusting."

well, they did. but not that often, in stanley's defense!

richie smirked. "i bet you do. anyway, i still believe you should go with me."

stanley pushed the play button on his remote control and focused on the tv, trying as hard as he could to let richie know he should give up and just leave him alone already.

and richie gave up pretty quickly. "okay, okay. watch your boring movie. talk to you later." 

stanley smiled to himself. "bye, richie."

finally some peace and quiet.  

- 

eddie sat on a small chair near the table with food. the room was darker than usual, so that all the neon colors people chose to wear would be visible. some people even painted their body with glow in the dark body paint. eddie thought that was pretty cool. a lot of them were dancing in the middle of the room.

ben gave up socializing after a few minutes after they arrived and decided to continue reading his recently bought book in a small guest room.

"you don't dance?" an unknown voice asked and eddie looked up, his eyes landing on a tall guy who was smiling at him.

eddie shook his head and smiled back. "nope, not something i enjoy."

the guy faked a pout and then smiled again. eddie immediately thought his smile looked pretty.

"aw man, and i really hoped i could ask you for a dance."

eddie looked down for a second, his cheeks a bit hotter than the usual. he hated how he always had to be the first one to start blushing.

"maybe we could talk instead?" eddie suggested, looking up again and meeting the guy's gaze. he expected the guy to come up with something rude because who would want to talk at a party, right? but the guy smiled happily and sat down next to eddie, extending his hand towards him.

"i'm jordan. it's super nice to meet you. i hope this doesn't sound creepy but i just couldn't stop thinking about you since i spotted you in the crowd. you're very pretty."

and that was all it took for eddie to be full on blushing.

"well, a part of your confession sounded a bit like something a serial killer would say but thanks."

jordan laughed. "i'm sorry for that, i honestly suck when it comes to conversations with cute guys."

eddie shrugged. "i'm very bad at conversations too, so why not be bad at it together, right? i'm eddie, by the way. nice to meet you too, jordan."

jordan shook eddie's hand and smiled brightly. his face was covered with small neon colored butterflies.

eddie pointed at them. "did you paint those yourself?"

jordan nodded. "you like them? i could paint them on your face too if you'd like. i brought some paints with me here and painted a few people already. you know, since it's a neon themed party and the paints glow in the dark. it was quite a success so far." jordan chuckled and eddie felt his heart miss a beat at the sound.

"i would like that."

-

jordan's fingers softly rested on eddie's jaw, holding him in place, as he was drawing tiny neon hearts on eddie's cheek with a small brush. his face was close and his tongue sticking out a bit in concentration. eddie found it adorable.

jordan smiled and leaned back in his chair, looking pleased with his work. "all done. now you look even cuter."

eddie smiled back, blushing. "thank you so much, i bet it looks amazing. do you do that a lot? draw, i mean."

jordan nodded, putting the paints back into his backpack. "i study art and design, so yeah. actually, i pretty much adore it."

after that they were quiet for a while, both of them smiling. jordan was the one to speak first again and eddie noticed that his cheeks were also tinted a light red color.

"well, i really enjoyed spending some time with you, eddie. but i should probably join my friends again, so they don't have to dance alone anymore, or else they will never forgive me," he chuckled.

eddie nodded and smiled. he didn't want jordan to leave yet, he was enjoying his company.

"will i see you ever again?" eddie asked, perfectly aware of how cheesy that sounded.

the bright smile that appeared on jordan's face right after eddie said those words was worth it, though.

"definitely. i actually wanted to ask whether you would like to maybe go for a cup of coffee or tea sometime next week? i'd like to see you again too."

"tea sounds very good."

"great!" jordan was basically smiling nonstop now as he took out his phone and handed it to eddie, asking for his number.

eddie put his name into jordan's contacts and handed the phone back. his fingers brushed slightly, and accidentally, against jordan's hand and both the boys smiled at each other awkwardly, their cheeks pink. they said their goodbyes then and jordan waved at eddie as he walked into the crowd to look for his friends.

eddie just sat there for a second, thinking about what just happened, smiling happily.

he really really liked jordan.

he thought about his curly ginger hair, freckled face, pretty grey eyes and warm smile.

he really liked him.

and he definitely enjoyed his company. jordan was all friendly and funny and nice.

then, after enough thinking about jordan, eddie looked around the full room and decided that it was time to leave. the party was somehow even more crowded than when he arrived, the air felt sweaty and smelled of alcohol and eddie just wanted nothing more than to get some sleep in his own comfy bed.

he tried to look for ben but he couldn't find him anywhere. and it sucked.

because right before eddie met jordan, ben handed eddie his backpack and a small pile of books to look after, because apparently some guy asked him to play chess and of course ben could never say no to chess, so he just had to accept and left eddie alone.

so now eddie had to carry around a stupid backpack a stupid heavy books.

after looking for ben for another five minutes, eddie decided to just wait outside where the air was fresh and not all disgusting. so he carefully walked down the stairs and out the main door right into the cold night.

a small group of people was standing outside as well, leaning against a wall, talking quietly and smoking cigarettes.

so eddie decided to walk a few steps to the bus stop at the end of the block and just sit on the bench and wait for ben there. if ben had his backpack with him, and therefore his phone, eddie would just simply text him. but everything had to be difficult, apparently.

eddie was almost at the bus stop when his shoes slipped on the icy ground and he fell down hard, the books hitting the ground around him.

"fuck." eddie sat up onto his knees and started picking up the books. the ground was too cold under his legs and he could feel the ice on his knees even through the fabric of his pants.

suddenly, a pair of worn out sneakers stopped in front of him and the person wearing them bent down, picking up the remaining books.

eddie was about to get up when the person spoke and eddie felt as if he was frozen in place out of sudden.

"you should be more careful, the ground is seriously deadly and no one really deserves to die because of some stupid frozen water, so maybe next time you shou—, what the fuck?!"

eddie's eyes shot up quickly and landed on the person. his face was barely visible in the dim light, but eddie would recognize it anywhere.

he swore that in that moment, right there and then, he almost had a heart attack while staring up at him after such a long time.

his best friend.

richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) <3  
> please, feel free to leave a comment - it means a lot :)  
> have a beautiful day!

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! :)  
> hope you liked the first chapter of this fic.  
> i haven’t written in a long time because of school, so i kinda feel a bit out of it but i’m sure i’ll get used to writing again.  
> please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> have a wonderful day!! :)


End file.
